An Untold Identity
by xlina
Summary: Chloe’s dating Oliver, but doesn’t know about his green leather fetish. How would this effect their relationship? What if someone were to threaten Chloe? Kind of AU. Chollie.
1. Together Again

My first story for Smallville, so be gentle. (:

**Summary**: Chloe's dating Oliver, but doesn't know about his green leather fetish. How would this effect their relationship? What if someone were to threaten Chloe? Kind of AU. Chollie.

**Basics you need to know**: Chloe doesn't know about Clark's powers, Justice League, or what not. She's the average person. Oliver, Clark, Bart, AC, Victor and Lex are themselves, metor-infected, evil –goon and all! Lois never dated Oliver. Kind of AU.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

_**LUTHOR CORP. CATCHES FIRE BY EXPLUSION **_

Chloe frowned.

Tap, tap, tap.

_**LUTHOR CORP. MYSTERIOUSLY CATCHES FIRE**_

Chloe Sullivan sighed. Resting her hand on her chin she glared at the screen. That has been going on for five minutes. She couldn't find a good headline. She needed an eye catching headline. A ringing of the phone snapped her out of her trance as she reached for her phone in her handbag. Looking at the screen, she grinned as she answered.

"Pizza hut, how can I take your order?"

"_Why yes, can I have a Chloe on a platter, please,"_ a male voice rang out.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. But I'm afraid we're all out of that. And plus, Chloe's can only be bought by Mr. Queen." Chloe leaned back on her chair, smiling.

"_Oh really, good thing that I am Oliver Queen, aren't I?" _Oliver answered.

"Why of course, Mr. Queen, how would you like your Chloe?" Chloe said in the straightest voice as she possibly could. She can never get tired of their antics.

_Laying down on his bed, Oliver said huskily, "I would like her in nothing but my dress shirt"_

"Ollie!" Chloe exclaimed as she blushed deep red.

_Chuckling, Oliver switched lanes. "Busy?" he asked._

"If you call backspacing a headline for the last five minutes busy, then yes." Chloe said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "What are you doing?"

"_Nothing, just driving," Oliver said as he parked into the Daily Planet._

"How come you get to drive around doing nothing when I have to be here thinking of a stupid headline?" she whined.

_Oliver smirked, "Well, you see. My boss is pretty cool, not to mention handsome, so he lets me do anything I want."_

"You're your own boss! That's not fair," Chloe argued.

"_What's your story about, maybe I can help," locking his BMW, Oliver made his way to the elevator._

"It's about the Luthor Corp. explosion," she said.

"_How about Luthor Corp. Building Demolished by Fire?" Oliver suggested as he looked around for a certain blonde-headed reporter. _

"How do you do that? I've been sitting here for the past twenty minutes with ridiculous headlines," Chloe pouted as she typed in his suggestion.

_Oliver grinned as he now stood a good five feet away, "Are you almost done with work?"_

"Yeah, right after I print this," Chloe said as she pushed print. She grabbed her handbag from the bottom drawer and stood up as she collected her things.

"_Really now," he replied as he leaned on a desk, "What are you doing after?"_

"I don't know, honestly. Maybe get some of that Chinese takeout down the street and have a nice long bath then a movie," Chloe said as she re-read her article.

"_How about spending a day with your oh so loving boyfriend?" Oliver grinned. _

"What are you going to do, fly here from Star City? It's about a five hour flight, Ollie. I would most likely be knocked out by food coma when you get here," she said as she grabbed her coat.

"_Why don't you turn around and tell that to my face, baby." Oliver said._

Turning around, Chloe opened her mouth in shock.

"How long have you been standing there?!" She exclaimed as she walked over.

Oliver chuckled as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her towards him. "Only about five minutes," he grinned.

Chloe mock-glared at him before she smiled brightly and hugged him tight, "I missed you," she said softly as she rested her head on his chest.

Smiling down at her, he nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Me too, Chloe. Me too."

Everyone in the office looked over at the two lovers as they pass by. It wasn't unusual to see Chloe and Oliver in such an embrace. With Oliver being in Star City most of the time running his business and Chloe working in Metropolis, they had seen each other when they possibly can. Usually, it is Oliver who comes to see her as, like he said, is his own boss.

"So, how about we get some take out and head over to my watchtower," Oliver suggested as they walked towards the exit.

Chloe nodded as she tried to put on her coat. With one arm holding her handbag and the other her article, it can be quiet challenging.

Oliver looked at her as they were walking, amused. Grabbing her handbag and article with one hand, and the coat with the other, he helped her shrug on the coat. She smiled at him in thanks, grabbing her belongings back. As she reached for the article, Oliver tugged it back.

"I want to read it, go order your food," he said as they walked into a Chinese restaurant.

"Egg-rolls?" she looked up in question.

Looking at her in mock-shock, he grabbed his heart, "Do I even need to answer that?" Laughing, they walked to the line as she looked through the menu as he read her article.

Upon reaching the register, Oliver finished reading the article and placed it in her bag.

"Six eggrolls, two chow-mien, a side of duck, chicken and beef. And can you not put any peanuts in them, please?" Oliver cracked a smile as he heard 'no peanuts.' He definitely did not want to relive the moment where Lois had accidently cooked his pork chop with peanut oil. Rushing him to the hospital the first time meeting Chloe's family was not one of his finest moments.

"Fifteen eighty-nine is your total," the boy said.

Both Chloe and Oliver reached into their bag and pocket, Oliver being faster than Chloe, handed the man his credit card.

"Not fair! You paid last time!" Chloe said slapping his arm lightly.

Chuckling, Oliver said, "Gotta keep up with me, baby." He kissed her cheek and said, "Plus, I like paying for you,"

"Yeah, but I don't want you paying all the time. Makes me feel cheap," she said.

He smirked, "Oh don't worry, you're paying me back plenty of times at night. "

Gasping, Chloe's arm went to smack him again, but this time Oliver caught her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Don't be too aggressive! Save that for tonight," He grinned wolfishly.

Shaking her head, she made for a motion to grab the food as it was being handed over, but Oliver again beat her to it.

"You know what, fine. That's fine with me. Do all your manly things. Just don't blame me when your car smells like eggrolls for a few days," Chloe said as she smirked and started to walk ahead of Oliver.

"Hey! Wait for me, I can't walk as fast with these bags with me," Oliver said trying to catch up.

Chloe turned around, still walking, "And whose fault is it that they didn't let me carry anything? Who? Yours? Oliver Queen's?"

Oliver laughed. This was one of the things he loved about her. Her spunkiness.

Arriving at the watchtower, Oliver nodded his head and waved at his security me as Chloe waved and greeted them. His men had taken a liking to Chloe, as she also wormed her way into a spot in their hearts. Whether she was there early, or if his meetings went a bit long, she had opted to stay with his security getting to know them.

"Hi Andrew! How's your wife?" Chloe asked.

Andrew was in his late twenties, gotten married before working for Oliver a little bit over a year ago. His eyes were the bluest of them all, matching perfectly with his sandy brown hair.

"She's doing great, just found out that I'm going to become a dad," He said, grinning widely.

Chloe squealed as she hugged Andrew.

"That's great! Tell Tiffany I said congratulations!" she said as she pulled back.

Oliver shook his hand, "Congratulations, man. But I have got to say, I am disappointed in you. Why aren't you doing your job?" he stated.

Chloe looked at him mortified. What was he doing? He just said that he was going to be a father, and all Oliver had to worry about was his job?

"Oh, uh. Sorry sir, it will not happen again sir. I'm terribly sorry. I'll leave you two so you can retire," Andrew stammered, looking toward the floor.

Oliver looked at him oddly, "Oh! No, I didn't mean it like that, what I'm saying is, your job should be worrying your brains out about your child and buying all the necessities it'll need. Expect a raise in your next paycheck," Oliver said as he smiled.

"Oh, I just-, I didn't think," Andrew started.

"Also, I'm disappointed on how you didn't tell me from the start, take the next few days off, I'll have someone cover for you. Family is definitely more important, you just found out that you're going to be a 

dad, you should at least enjoy it!" Oliver lightly patted Andrew's back as his way to say goodnight as he grabbed a proudly grinning Chloe to the elevator as she waved goodbye.

Andrew smiled at the duo. Classy man, he had to admit. He thought he was going to be fired on the spot. Instead, he got a raise and a few days off so he can spend time with Tiffany. Smiling big, he grabbed his coat and told Jim, the other security guard, that Oliver Queen had given the night and a couple of days off.

Once in the elevator, Chloe looked as Oliver pushed the button to go up. As he took a few steps back from the door, she tippy-toed up and kissed his cheek. Looking down, Oliver smiled.

"What was that for," he asked as they walked through the door.

"That was so sweet of you, giving Andrew a raise a couple of days off," Chloe replied as she took the bag from him and started to take the cartons out.

Oliver walked towards the fridge and got a couple of drinks out. Orange juice for him and Pepsi for her. Walking back to the living room, he saw that she had gotten comfortable on the floor, coat and boots off.

Handing her a drink he said, "Well, family should be important, plus, he deserves it."

Chloe looked over at Oliver as he was taking a bite out of his eggroll, sitting right on the floor next to her, plush carpet as soft as feathers.

"I know family's important to you too, Ollie," she said softly.

Oliver looked up from his carton, looking into Chloe's eyes. They showed nothing but sincerity and love. He looked down sadly, "Yeah. I just wish that my parents were still here."

Putting her chopsticks down, Chloe grabbed his hands.

"Me too, but you got me as family, too now." Oliver looked at their joined hands as she pulled them towards her chest, "I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen. Don't you forget that, okay?"

A warm feeling spread through Oliver as she declared her love for him. Never did he feel this way about anyone. Let alone a girl. The girls he had been with before were only after him for his money and fame, but with Chloe, it was different. It didn't matter if he was a billionaire or a homeless man. All that mattered to her was he was himself, Oliver Queen. Chloe was different than others. She was independent, had a job and was supporting herself. Unlike the others, they were dependent on daddy's money, no job experience with their fake selves, no pun intended.

Leaning over, Oliver pecked her lips. "I love you, too. Don't **you** forget it," he replied, "and thank you."

"My family is your family, Ollie. Lois, too. God knows she's really sorry about what happened when you first met her," she said as she stifled a laugh.

"Let's not relive that moment, shall we?" Oliver said as he cringed. He knew it wasn't her fault for him being in the hospital for a week.

Chloe couldn't help herself as she laughed out loud, "Well, it wasn't her fault that you were deathly allergic to peanuts! Imagine that, Oliver Queen falls ill over peanut oil," she said as she rolled on the floor laughing.

"It's not that funny!" He pouted. "Stupid peanuts," he mumbled.

Looking at his pouting face made Chloe laugh more. Sighing, Oliver went back to eating his food.

Few minutes later, Chloe finally sat up and started to eat her food, "Can you pass me the soy sauce?"

Oliver continued eating as if he didn't hear her. "Ollie? Can you pass me the soy sauce?" She asked again.

Oliver turned his back to her as he continued eating, secretly grinning as he swallowed his food.

"Ollie! Common, you can't seriously be mad at me! It's just a peanut." At the word 'peanut,' Chloe let out a little giggle. Ollie, hearing this, scooted father away from her.

"Hey! Oh come on," she said as she got on her knees to walk towards him, "You know I love you," she touched his shoulder.

Oliver shrugged her hand off and continued eating his chow-mien.

Chloe sighed loudly and plopped on her rear as she thought of a way for him to talk to her. Seriously, how can he be mad at her over **his** allergic reaction?!

Seeing him turning, she grinned. She knew he couldn't be mad at her for long! Alas, that grin turned into a frown as she saw him reach for another eggroll. After a few moments of thinking, Chloe smirked. Going onto her knees again, she knee-walked over towards Oliver.

Blowing in his ear softly, "I'm really, really, sorry," she said. Nuzzling his neck, she placed gentle kisses here and there.

"You can't be that mad at me, can you?" Chloe thought she was winning until Oliver let out a burp.

Groaning, Chloe grabbed the packet of soy sauce and walked back towards her seat on the floor.

Barely containing his laughter, Oliver finished off his food as he discreetly looked at the window's reflection of Chloe. She was pouring her soy sauce over her noodles. _Perfect_, he thought. Once she finished, she looked at Oliver.

"Hmph," she said as she also turned her back on him. Oliver looked amused as he had to place both hands over his mouth to suppress his laughter. A few moments later, he saw that she had placed the carton back on the table. Quietly getting up, he heard her speak.

"Ollie, I really am sorry, don't be mad," Chloe said, back still turned. "I was just teasing y-" Chloe didn't get to finish her sentence as she squealed as Oliver grabbed her from behind and heaved her over his shoulder, turning around and around in circles.

"Oliver Jonas Queen! Put me down right now or else!" Chloe screamed, laughter hidden behind her shouting.

"Never!" Oliver exclaimed. As childish as it was, he loved these moments with Chloe. He can be himself and not worry about his appearance, or have her judge him.

A sudden thought came to Chloe as she was hung upside down from Oliver. Grinning like a mad woman, she raised her hand high, and let it go as hard as she can, right dab on his behind.

"OUCH!" he yelled as he kept a steady head on Chloe as the other rubbed his now red butt. "Woman, that hurt!"

"Serves you right, jerk! Not talking to me, making me think that you were mad at me!" Chloe said, "Now let me down, or else you're getting another sore cheek!"

Surrendering, Oliver gently placed her on her feet, but keeping his arms around her.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" he asked.

Looking up, she replied, "Nope, what do you have in mind, Mr. Queen."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe spend a day with my girlfriend. What are you doing," he joked.

Grinning up to him, "Following you to ripe that girl's eyes out?" she replied.

Laughing, he pulled her closer. "I really missed you, Chlo." He said softly, "Move in with me,"

Looking up, she hesitated. "Move in? Oliver, if you didn't notice, you're here probably only 5 days of the month,"

Smiling, Oliver kissed her nose, "Actually, how do you feel if I was here for more than 5 days?"

Pulling back, she looked at him questionably, "What do you mean? You live in Star City, hell, your business is in Star City, Ollie."

"True, but what you didn't know was that I'm opening another here, in Metropolis," he explained. "So that means that I will have to live here to see everything run smoothly."

Squealing, Chloe jumped on Ollie, who was not prepared for her reaction, fell back. If it weren't for the couch, he would have fallen straight dab on the floor. Straddling each side of his thighs, Chloe replied, "In that case, yes, I'll move in with you," before kissing him.

Oliver groaned as he felt Chloe shift on his lap, his hands grabbing her waist to hold her in place. She smiled into their kiss as her tongue peaked out of her lips and licked his. Parting his lips, Oliver's tongue explored Chloe's mouth, fighting for dominance.

Grinding her hips to his again, Oliver's hand started to run up and down her arms, stopping at the buttons of her shirt. Slowly unbuttoning them as Chloe nibbled on his neck, he took off her shirt, leaving her in her clad green lacy bra. His favorite. Sitting up, she unbuttoned his dress shirt, running her hands over his rock hard abs. Grabbing a hold of her waist, he got up, Chloe instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, he walked towards his bedroom.

Kicking the door shut, he placed her on the bed, climbing over her body. Looking at her face, flushed and breathing hard, he couldn't help but feel his jeans get a bit more tighter. Knowing that he was the one who made her feel that way , he couldn't help but feel possessive. Chloe's hand ran across his chest, down to his abs, and finally, to the button of his jeans. Unbuttoning them all the while looking at Oliver, he had to admit, that was definitely a turn on.

Freeing him from his restraints, Chloe toed off the rest of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Flipping them over, Chloe took her skirt off, revealing a matching lacy thong. Oliver's mouth watered as she unhooked her bra, exposing her full rounded breasts to him. Wrapping a hand around one, he couldn't help lick the hardened nipple as he slid off her thong. Moaning, Chloe grabbed behind his head, rotating her hips against his boxers.

"Chloe," he groaned out.

Turning them around, he took off his boxers, his erection highly noticeable. There wasn't a place on her body he did not know about, as he had carefully mapped out her body many times. Kissing and licking his way down, Chloe moaned. When he reached her mound, clean shaven and wet, he teased nether lips.

"Ollie," Chloe gasped. Oliver stuck a tongue out and slowly licked her clit. From above, her heard Chloe gasping and moaning, raising her hips. Oliver licked on either side of her clit, as he stuck a finger in her tight warmth. As his tongue licked her clit once more, he placed his mouth on it and sucked and licked.

"Oh god, Ollie," she moaned, coming close. Adding a second finger, he curved his fingers upwards as he withdrew. Tightening her walls against his fingers, she came. Oliver kissed his way up as she calmed down. Grinning, she pushed him back so that she was sitting on top. His eyes widened as she grabbed him so suddenly, groaning as she slowly licked his tip. Placing her mouth on him, he closed his eyes and laid back. Feeling her mouth sucking and licking was one thing, but seeing her do it was another. Willing his eyes open, he couldn't help but be even more turned on with the sight in front of him. Bobbing her head up and down, Oliver felt if she didn't stop soon, it'd be too late.

Pulling her up, she looked at him grinning. Straddling his waist yet again, she placed his tip at her entrance. Slowly going down so that the tip would enter her, they groaned. About two inches in, she pulled back, teasing him. She did that for a few minutes until Oliver couldn't take it anymore. He rolled them over and drove into her with a hard thrust. Moaning, Chloe never felt like this with anyone. No one had ever filled her like Oliver did. Oliver thrust in and out of her body, feeling her walls clenching onto him. Groaning, he picked up the pace, knowing she was close.

Moving her leg over his shoulder, he drove into her harder and faster. Chloe came in a shout as Oliver thrusted into her. After thrusting into her a few more times, Oliver came inside her welcoming body, collapsing with his weight on his arms, not wanting to squish Chloe. Panting and breathing hard, the couple shared a kiss as Oliver pulled out. Groaning from the loss, Oliver laid on the side as Chloe snuggled up against his chest, leg wrapped around his.

Laying in bed, Chloe looked around her surroundings. The bed, when made, was a beautiful black satin colored bedspread, with dark green and white pillows. His walls, painted white, had pictures of friends and art works. She smiled when she saw a picture of Bart, AC, Oliver and Victor together in his mansion at Star City. Many of his friends she met. Bart, the one who always called her Chloeicious and liked to flirt with her, had a huge appetite. She had no idea where all the food went as he was pretty thin. AC, the lover of animals, whose name is Arthur, loved water. She had actually met him during one of his prepreallys Ollie took her to. Now Victor, he was into computers. Not in a geeky way, but he knew how to hack, all that jazz. She herself knew a few tricks here and there, and would often trade stories.

Looking onto the next picture, she saw herself looking at her best friend and boyfriend. The two had their doubts about one another as Chloe did mention that she did have a crush on Clark Kent in her high school years and Clark having his doubts with Chloe getting her heart broken by the blond billionaire. However, after time grew on, they both took a liking to each other. Now, they were mutual friends, close friends, even.

Other pictures on the wall were some of friends, but on the nightstand was a whole different story. On each of his nightstand, there were three things. Each had two pictures; one table on one side had an alarm clock, the other his watch. Two of the pictures included his parents. The only two pictures he had collected after the plane crash, were on one side of the table. One was when he was a little boy holding each of his parents hands, grinning at the camera. The other, his parents wedding picture. Each held a sentimental meaning as it was one of the fewest things he had of his parents and him.

On the other side of the table, there were two pictures of him and Chloe. Right next to his alarm clock, being on that side as he said that she would be the first thing he saw in the morning. One was at a fundraiser than Oliver had asked Chloe to go to on a date. The photographer snapped a snap as Oliver and Chloe's head were close together, dancing intimately. The other was a mini-collage Oliver made himself. It included a total of four pictures in the frame as it was small already.

One was here in the watchtower. Clark, Bart, AC and Victor had come over to watch a movie, but walked in on Oliver and Chloe sleeping on the couch. Victor pulled out his camera and took a picture, teasing them immensely for a few hours stating how cute they were. Another was at a park, where Chloe had 

jumped on Oliver's back, who had agreed on giving her a piggyback ride. The third was at the beach, with Chloe burying Oliver in sand. Finally the last but not least, was them kissing at the Star City mansion. With a view of the city on the balcony of his room, Chloe wanted a picture of them both, but Oliver wanted a kiss. Right when she snapped the picture, Oliver leaned over to kiss her. Talk about a Kodak moment.

Snuggling closer to Oliver, he turned his head and kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer. Sleep over took the couple as they fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! - xlina


	2. Moments Like This

Chloe moved to her side, arm reaching out to snuggle closer to Oliver. When her arm met the mattress, she cracked an eye open, seeing his side of the bed empty.

"Ollie?" her voice asked, thick with sleep.

Sitting up with a help of an arm, she looked around the room. With no Oliver in sight, she walked toward his closet grabbing a t-shirt to wear. Pulling it over her head, she walked toward the door. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she shook her head and went to search for Oliver.

Chloe yawned as she walked toward the living room with closed eyes. Not worrying if she would trip or run into something, she was no stranger in Oliver's tower. Upon opening them, however, was a sight she did not expect to see. Well, at 5 in the morning, that is.

There on the couch sat Clark and Victor eyes glued to a laptop, AC laying upside down from the love seat, Bart rummaging through the kitchen, and finally but not least, Oliver leaning on the balcony's door frame, staring out the window deep in thought.

"Chloelicious! I didn't know you were here!" Bart said as he walked in a very fast pace toward her, giving her a bear hug.

"Air," she wheezed as he hugged her tight.

Grinning sheepishly, Bart lightened his hug, but still had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Not to be rude, but what is everyone doing here at," looking over the clock her eyes budged out, "Six in the morning?!"

Oliver and Clark exchanged a discreet glance at one another as Oliver made his way toward Chloe, "I called them here, as you know I'm opening a new industry here, and I was offering a position."

"Oh," Chloe said, still not convinced, "But at six in the morning?"

Speaking up, AC answered as Oliver opened his mouth, "I have a rally at 7:30, and he wanted to ask everyone together." He said as he started to wiggle his legs from the back of the chair.

Chloe shook her head, "I need coffee," she mumbled as she went to grab a cup.

Oliver looked at the gang, Victor and Clark had put away the laptop, which was now shut down and on the table, AC, still sitting there backward, and Bart eating a sandwich at a breakneck pace, occasionally taking a sip of his orange juice. Times like these, he knew he was going to have more often now that he was moving to Metropolis. Lex's goons were at it again, this time they were experimenting with the meteor-infected. 33.1, was what they called it. After their mission, Victor had called Oliver to fill him in and told him that they were on their way to his watchtower. Reluctantly, he agreed and here they were.

After spending two wonderful years with Chloe, he still opted not to tell her about the JLA. He feared if she knew, she would be in immediate danger. If his rivals knew of the Green Arrow's relationship with 

Chloe, they would use her to get to him, and he would not have that. Instead, he kept her in the dark, where it was safe.

Oliver felt an arm wrapped around his waist, looking down, he saw Chloe sipping her coffee while staring at the boys bicker on who would have the first round in playing the playstation. Her eyes beamed with laughter as Bart childishly pushed AC off his position on the loveseat, taking his spot.

"OUCH! Bart, that hurt," AC said as he rubbed his head.

Bart smirked as he grabbed the remote, "You snooze, you lose, dude," looking around the room, he spotted the other controller near the laughing couple's feet. "Controller at nine o'clock!" Bart yelled pointing at the controller.

AC, Victor and Clark looked at each other for a moment before diving for the controller. Squealing, Chloe laughed as Oliver hurriedly picked her up and ran backwards, falling in the process.

"Give me the remote, Clark!" Victor yelled.

"No, give me the remote! You had it last time!"

"No! You both had a turn the other time, I didn't even have a turn before Oliver kicked us out," AC tugged at the remote.

"Hey! I had a date with Chloe, thank you very much," Oliver defended.

"Let GO, fish head!" Victor yelled as he tugged it back.

Groaning, Oliver sat up slowly, leaning on his elbows with Chloe sprawled on top of him. "Thanks for getting me out of harm's way, honey," she said as she let out a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah. Look at what it got me, a sore butt," Oliver said as he rubbed his behind.

Smirking, Chloe leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'll be sure to massage _all_ your sore spots later," Kissing his cheek, Chloe got up and went to refill her coffee. Oliver stared at her as she walked to the kitchen, hips swaying suggestively. Groaning, Oliver looked over at the three men fighting for the remote. Seeing that the remote was now forgotten and was now just plain out friendly wrestling, Oliver plucked the controller and walked over toward the couch near Bart, who was cheering them on.

"You're going down, short stuff!"

"You ready for this? You ready for me? I'm the Bart-man, feo!" Bart said as he started the game.

Olive glared at Bart in the corner of his eye, "Feo? I'm not ugly, ask Chloe!" He argued.

"Ask Chloe what?" Chloe asked when she walked back in the room.

"How hot you look with just a shirt on, mamacita," Bart said as he drooled. Oliver's head snapped straight up to see Chloe blushing from head to toe, tugging Oliver's shirt down. Walking past Bart to get Chloe's some sweat pants from his room, he smacked Bart upside the head as he passed by.

"Hey! I'm just giving her a compliment! I wouldn't have mind if she wore my shirt, hell, it's a good thing I'm short, huh?" Bart said with a thought, "I've never thought of it that way. Since Ollie here is tall, his shirt would go at your knees, me, however, it wouldn't even cover your fine a-" a shoe was suddenly thrown from the wrestling trio, right dab on Bart's face.

"Ow! Why are all of you being so damn mean and abusive to me?" Bart whined.

Oliver walked out, an extra sweat pants in hand. "Here," he said as she pulled it on.

"I'm going to make some breakfast. Want to help?" Chloe asked as she started to walk toward the kitchen.

Oliver looked at Bart, who had unpaused the game and was killing his character with a evil laugh. "Sure," he said as he shook his head.

Moments like these, he would not trade anything in the world to not have this.

* * *

Just a little interlude of the JLA interacting with Chloe and Ollie. Reviews are much appreciated!** :D **- _xlina_


End file.
